Kiss Me Once
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Percy is feeling sorry for himself thinking that he is nothing special and dismisses Oliver's advances as joking. It takes him a while to take Oliver's advances seriously.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1298

Title: Kiss Me Once

Note: AU! (probably) I am using the "taking seriously" with regard to Percy's family perception of him, as well as him not taking Oliver's flirtatious behaviour seriously because of Percy's bad self-esteem.

Warnings: suggestive language

Beta: Aya Deyfair

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Third Year Anniversary: The Deathly Hallows By ReadBooksWriteThings: Write about someone feeling invisible.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Muggle Studies: Muggle Schools: Task #12. Legally Blonde - Write about someone struggling to be taken seriously

Yearly:

Prompt 913 [Trait] Jealous

* * *

Percy was sitting in the Gryffindor dormitory, it was his last year and he should be happy. His parents had gotten him Pig as a present for becoming Prefect, but somehow his parents still didn't take him seriously. He was jealous of Charlie and Bill, they had become successful and it was hard to live in their shadows. Bill had become a curse-breaker at Gringotts Bank, and Charlie was all the way in Romania studying Dragons. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure if becoming a Ministry employee would be all that glamorous in comparison.

He was looking at an empty lime green vase on the table that didn't match any of the other decor in the red and gold common room.

Oliver Wood walked into the common room wearing formal black robes. Percy remembered something about him having a date that day.

"How was the date?" Percy said, hoping he sounded sincere, he had always harboured feelings for his bunk mate, but he was under the impression that Oliver was straight.

"It was a funeral," he mumbled softly.

"I'm so sorry, I thought…" Percy started, horrified that he had said that.

"It's okay," Oliver sighed, Percy had never seen him looking so glum. Oliver sat down right beside him, their legs touching. Without a word, Oliver just leaned against him, and Percy felt the soft velvet of Oliver's formal robes.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," he said again, putting one arm around him, he was feeling awkward, he was enjoying this way to much when he was meant to be comforting a friend.

"It's my grandmother," he said suddenly.

"Let me get you some hot chocolate, what do you say?" Percy said, trying to get up from the couch. He was trying to make Oliver smile, and he knew no better way that something soothing. Oliver nodded. "Sounds good," he replied.

"Autumn shows us how beautiful it is to let things go," Percy said with a sudden wisdom as he left the common room.

* * *

It was about a month after the moment they had in the common room that Oliver started actively trying to befriend Percy, and Percy didn't quite understand the change that had come in his behaviour.

He sat watching one of the warm-ups of the Gryffindor team from the stands, and he couldn't keep his hands off Oliver as he watched him in the air. Percy had always found himself getting sick in the air, but he could just stare at the athletic man all day. As soon as the team was done with training, Oliver met his eyes and walked over to Percy, broomstick in hand.

"You are looking good out there," Percy said, trying not to blush and make Oliver aware he was flirting.

"I found it hard to concentrate with you staring at me," Oliver replied with a grin.

"I um," Percy stuttered.

"There's a lot of sexual tension between us," Oliver said suddenly as if Percy hadn't replied.

"Oh come on, you aren't serious," Percy replied, ignoring his pink cheeks.

"Of course I am, you're hot," Oliver said before turning around and leaving Percy to his thoughts. Percy couldn't help but ogle Oliver's arse as he walked away to the changing room. Percy couldn't even deny it, his crush on Oliver was only getting worse and worse.

Percy received a letter from his parents that day, they were going to Romania to visit Charlie, and Percy couldn't help but be overcome with envy. It didn't matter what he did, his parents kept comparing him to his brothers. It hurt him to know that they didn't take him seriously. His father had once told him a job in the Ministry just wasn't a good fit for someone like him.

* * *

It wasn't long before another moment happened that made Percy wonder why Oliver enjoyed tormenting him like that. He couldn't believe that Oliver felt the same, it would only cause double the trouble.

Percy was sitting in the library when Oliver came in and sat down beside him. "Hey Percy," he whispered, leaning in much closer than needed.

"Yes?" he asked, failing to move back from the hypnotising eyes of the other man.

"Let's go snog behind the shelves," Oliver said with a cheeky grin, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh be serious," Percy replied, spell broken, he moved back just enough for the encounter not to seem as intimate.

"Why can't you just believe I'm into you?" Oliver asked with a sigh.

"We all make rules for ourselves. It's these rules that help define who we are. So when we break those rules we risk losing ourselves and becoming something unknown," Percy exclaimed.

"I believe you. It's okay because I understand and I believe you," Oliver said, and it felt to Percy like Oliver was seeing right into his soul.

"Besides, I'm nothing special, I'm only a Weasley," he added dejectedly.

"I don't care who you are," Oliver said, standing up. "But, no, you're not _just a Weasley_ to me, you are smart, and dedicated, and strong, and handsome," he said, and after Percy was struck speechless, Oliver left him to his studies.

"_You're not just a Weasley," _Percy felt the words echoed through his heart and it contracted in happiness. Someone was finally seeing him, and taking him seriously.

* * *

It was the first match of the season, and Oliver found Percy in their dorm room. Percy was sitting on the bed. "Hey, Percy, you are coming to the game right? You are like my good luck charm," Oliver said charmingly.

"Do you really like me?" Percy asked suddenly.

"No, all I wanted was to see you naked," Oliver replied, rolling his eyes. "Of course I like you, you idiot. Why do you find it so hard to take me seriously?"

Percy was blushing furiously as Oliver walked right up to him. The thought was making Percy's head spin so much he was seeing double.

"Kiss me, just once, for luck," Oliver said, "You know, my game…"

"Well, for your game," Percy said grinning, standing up and moving closer to Oliver. He leant in to kiss him when he heard his brothers' calling for Oliver.

Oliver gave him a quick peck, and whispered against his mouth. "Hold this thought, okay?" and ran off before the twins could walk in on them making out.

* * *

After the game, which Gryffindor won, of course, Oliver ignored the cheering fans, walking straight up to Percy. "What a prolific game!" Jordan announced over the stands.

He stepped right up to him, and Percy felt his body betray him as the man stood in front of him, covered in sweat. He leaned in and whispered, "You have witchcraft in your lips," before claiming them in another passionate kiss, ignoring the entire school erupting in cheers.

Then Percy watched Oliver walk away to the changing rooms, grinning at the effect he felt he had on the other man's body. He also counted himself lucky his robes hid the effect the kiss had on him.

It was after the game that Percy decided he was positive he should confess his own feelings as well. He needed to tell Oliver the truth.

"Hey, Oliver," he said. The grin Percy received took his breath away.

"I knew I would win you over," Oliver grinned. "Finally taking me seriously, are you?"

"I always wanted you, I just never could hope, you know, I'm nothing special…" Percy trailed off and Oliver reached out a hand to pull him closer again.

"You want me?" Oliver grinned and Percy nodded. "Why me?"

"Because you saw me when I was invisible," Percy replied softly. Then Oliver smiled at him, and kissed him so passionately that it made the world spin around them, and Percy stopped holding back.


End file.
